The Big Dance
The Big Dance is the second episode of Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High. It aired on January 25, 1987. Summary Voula disagrees with her father that she is too young to go to the dance and slips out anyways. Her plan goes awry when she is asked to make the speech that Stephanie, the school president, is too drunk to make. Plot Voula asks her father to go to the school dance, but he won't let her because he says she's too young. At school Stephanie tries to talk to Voula, but Voula makes a sarcastic remark. Stephanie asks if they can be friends again and Voula says "Not in a hundred million years." Stephanie meets Lucy in the washroom and asks if she's ever asked a boy out. Joey talks to Wheels and asks if he's going to the dance. Joey says that he's going to ask Stephanie to the dance. Meanwhile, Stephanie thinks that Wheels is good looking. She can't keep her eyes off of him during class. Voula comes up with an idea to make the dance a benefit so the school can sponsor a foster child. Since she can't go to the dance, she says Stephanie should be the one to present the check at the dance. Voula goes home and tells her father there is a "meeting" at the school Saturday evening and he lets her go. Joey is excited about asking Stephanie to the dance, but she wants to talk to Wheels instead. She asks Wheels to the dance and he says yes. Voula, Stephanie, Heather and Erica all meet at Lucy's house before the dance. Voula leaves early when she sees Stephanie is there. Heather, Erica and Stephanie decide to drink Lucy's parent's alcohol and Stephanie gets very drunk. The girls walk to the dance and Stephanie can barely walk. Stephanie finally meets with Wheels at the dance. While they're dancing, Stephanie gets sick and runs to the washroom where she promptly throws up. It's time to present the check and Stephanie is too sick to do it. Lucy goes to find Voula and tell her she has to be the one to present it, Voula doesn't want to do it because it's past her curfew, but she does it anyway. Meanwhile, her dad comes to the dance to search for her. Voula is giving the speech and sees her dad in the crowd, and he takes her home. Stephanie still feels sick and feels embarrassed and says she'll call Voula and Wheels to apologize. Trivia= *There was no character featured in the freeze frame for this episode, the frame froze on a shot of the empty school hallway during the dance. *Christine Nelson and Shane McKay are seen having a conversation, foreshadowing their relationship. *This episode marks the first appearance of Lucy Fernandez. |-| Gallery= thebigdance-1.PNG thebigdance-2.PNG thebigdance-3.PNG thebigdance-4.PNG thebigdance-6.PNG thebigdance-5.PNG thebigdance-7.PNG thebigdance-8.PNG thebigdance-9.PNG thebigdance-10.PNG thebigdance-11.PNG thebigdance-12.PNG thebigdance-13.PNG thebigdance-14.PNG Mroever1.png Mroever.png 102 0001 layer-21.jpg 102 0006 layer-71.jpg 102 0005 layer-61.jpg 102 0003 layer-41.jpg 102 0002 layer-31.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-14-00h49m47s202.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-10.38.04-PM1.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-10.38.18-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-10.47.03-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-10.46.52-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-10.58.50-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-11.00.33-PM.png Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_003.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_005.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_009.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_012.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_015.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_017.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_018.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_023.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_024.jpg Degrassi_Junior_High_The_Big_Dance_027.jpg Stephanie wheels dance 2.png |-| Cast= (Ordered alphabetically) *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Craig Driscoll as Rick Munro *Michelle Goodeve as Karen Avery *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Niki Kemeny as Voula Grivogiannis *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Bill Parrot as Shane McKay *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Keith White as Tim O'Connor *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= |-| Links= *Watch The Big Dance on YouTube Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes